


My fairy

by Squishyswimmer



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishyswimmer/pseuds/Squishyswimmer
Summary: Eri wakes up on a strange island with a fairy.Random idea, may or may not add to it.My first fic and I'm bad at summaries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My fairy

…………………………………………………….  
At this point, Eri has decided to just follow what all the scary people tell her to do.  
“Wake up and come with me.”  
Whatever was happening, it didn’t seem to stop. Over and over, every day was the same as the last. Wake up, eat something, chair and pain, sleep. Eri can’t remember when the last time she tried to escape was. She had no energy to fight, and even if she did, others would be hurt. All because of her and her cursed quirk.  
“It’s better right? It’s better if I don’t fight or run because people won’t get hurt, won’t feel pain, won’t suffer. It’s better for me to hurt. Oh, but it hurts so bad. Why? Why does it hurt? Why do I need to be hurt? Why do others need to be hurt? Why, why, why?” Eri can’t help but think as she sits in the chair. The cursed chair is even colder than usual, and the people in masks are scarier. As the bandages are unwrapped around her arms and legs, Eri finds herself too tired to feel the pain and falls asleep.   
…………………………………………………….  
When she wakes up, It’s not in the chair or in her bed. All she can see is pink and yellow, and the air smells fresh. It’s not a fake smell like candles or the cleaner after one of her sessions. “But it smells earthy, like dirt? What does dirt smell like? Does dirt even have a smell?”  
Eri’s thoughts are interrupted by a noise. Humming. Who’s humming is it and, where are they? As Eri turns and looks around, she realizes she is in a forest and she’s sitting on something that’s moving.  
“Oh! I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
It’s a woman’s voice. Eri turns around to face the woman. She has the kindest green eyes and longest blond hair Eri had ever seen. Her pink and blue dress is really soft, she doesn’t have any shoes on, and are those wings in her hair? She looks young but feels much older than Eri can even count. Something about her feels powerful and strong while also being safe and secure. Eri is so taken aback at this that she jumps out of the woman’s lap.   
“Who are you? Where am I? Is this a dream? Why am I here?” Eri blurts each question out one right after another as the woman giggles.  
“Let’s see. I shouldn’t tell you my name but I’m one of the first fairies. This is Tenrou Island, my home. Yes and no. And lastly, I want to help but can’t do much.”  
This only leaves Eri with more questions than answers, but she has a feeling the fairy won’t answer them as Eri starts to stand up to get a better look at her surroundings. They are sitting under a weirdly curved tree that curled up and tangled with others into one truly ginormous tree. Eri had to strain her head to even begin to see any leaves.  
As Eri is trying to imagine just how big the tree really is, she notices that there are no longer bandages on her arms and legs. “I went ahead and healed your wounds. I hope you don’t mind,” the fairy responded as she started to stand up. She gave Eri a sweet grin while offering her hand to the stunned child. “Would you like to see some more of the Island?”  
…………………………………………………….


End file.
